Monger's story
by Kairan1979
Summary: Aging General telling the truth about Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Kairan1979.

**Rated: **G.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Monsters Vs. Aliens,

**Summary**: aging General telling the truth about Monsters.

* * *

I am General Monger.

No, I WAS General Monger. And now I'm just an old man in wheelchair, too stubborn to die.

What's important is that I'm the last man who remembered The Monsters. And now it's time to tell the truth. Not the crap you believed all these years. No. I'll tell you the real truth.

"Area 51" wasn't a secret institute, as you were told. It was a prison, and I was a warden. We caught the monsters, no matter if they were dangerous or not, and locked them without a chance for parole. And no contacts with the outside world allowed.

What did I think about this situation? I'll be honest with you - nothing. I was a soldier, and I was following orders, like General Rage before me. You never heard about General Rage? Well, I agreed to told you about Monsters, not to spill all the secrets I knew. So let's just skip it.

Now where are we? Ah, yes, Monsters.

Just because I had files on each of them, I thought I knew everything I need to know.

**Invisible Man** was a dirty voyeur who used his powers to sneak into women's locker rooms. He deserved to be locked anyway.

**Dr. Cockroach**? He was Mad Scientist, nothing more, nothing less. Ever heard his laughter? And he could make nuclear bombs from chewing gum and pins. Nobody was going to wait until he destroys Las Vegas or even worse – become the first President Cockroach.

**B.O.B.**? Indestructible gelatinous mass. Don't forget "indestructible" part. Yes, he was harmless because he was brainless, but what if he evolved into something sentient?

**Insectosaurus**? I agree, he is cute for a 350-feet monster. But imagine him running through the city, stomping everything and everybody on his way, just because he saw the bright lights in the sky. Do you still think it's cute?

And now we came to **Missing Link**. That's what I call "the real man" (or "the real fish-ape"). Pretty good shape for his age. Sometimes I wished we could add him to the army, as a Navy Diver. But who I am kidding? Army requires discipline, and The Link always had anger management issues.

And even if they all were saints, even if government could allow them to roam free, the world simply wasn't ready for monsters. That's why I kept them locked.

So… are you going to ask me when everything changed?

That's another story.

* * *

_(To be continued…)_


	2. Chapter 2

It started when we received a distress call from Modesto.

"**Monster on Rampage".**

Forty-three seconds – and Strike Team Three was already in air, preparing for the standard Operation Capture. "Standard" in our business means "no alerting President" and "no using weapons of mass destruction".

Judging by vague descriptions of the Watchers, our object was something big and strong. It already destroyed the local church. What a nice start of career - if you planning to become a Major Threat to Society, or course!

We landed in Modesto when I discovered what the Watcher's Team neglected to tell.

The church wasn't destroyed by "it".

Her name was Susan. Susan Murphy. And it was supposed to be the happiest day in her life.

No, _I_ was never married, and, believe me, I never wanted to be. For W. R. Monger serving his country always comes first. But I was asked to be the best man couple of times. Thought I knew enough about weddings. But in Modesto I had to admit that my experience was too limited and _this_ wedding wasn't something you can be prepared for.

So… where am I? Susan? Ah, yes. I'm not getting younger, you see.

On the day of her wedding Susan Murphy was hit by a meteorite. Was it a regular space rock, she'd be just killed, end of story. But it consisted of quantonium, extremely rare element, almost not-existent on Earth. Susan absorbed its power, and her life was changed forever.

During the ceremony Susan started growing up until she reached 49` 11 1/2". C'mon, try to imagine yourself in her place. She is nervous, worrying not to stumble, preparing herself to say "I do". And then – BOOM! Everybody and everything all of a sudden started shrinking. Fiancée, parents-in-law and guests are running scared. That's what people call "worst wedding ever".

My memory isn't as good as it was, but I still remember her - tears in blue eyes, remains of wedding dress barely covering her body, cries for help. Susan didn't look dangerous at all, it you forget about her height.

But, like I said, I was a soldier, and soldiers are following orders. I signaled Strike Team to attack; she was sedated and brought to the prison facility.

Operation Capture was successfully finished.

But the problems only started.

_(To be continued…)_


End file.
